Mendax
Mendax is an illusory fae who has been conscripted into the fight against the Tyrant King. He is a recurring antagonist and currently unwilling ally of the original party. Appearance Mendax appears to be a rather tall and muscular young elf, clocking in at 6'9" and 247 lbs. However, since fae persist throughout the ages in various different incarnations, he may vary in appearances at any given point in time. Mendax is 652 years old, placing him on the older end of some of the youngest Fae in Generic McFantasy Land. He has creamy-blonde hair, golden brown skin, and bright green eyes. His manner of dress seems to be rather consistent: a white silken dress shirt, dark woolen and linen pants, and no shoes. Recently he has been chained with one of the three Chains of Fate, wrapping around his torso underneath his shirt. Background Not much is known about Mendax's background. The party first encountered him in Mendax's Cave, wherein he had several dragonkin under some sort of spell, forcing them to do his bidding. He used his illusion abilities to make a rather small cave system feel much larger, making it much more difficult to traverse and much easier to get lost in. At some point, Mendax came across Jeremy, presumably erasing his memory and forcing him into slavery. Jeremy, however, never became truly complacent and had made several attempts on Mendax's life. This resulted in Mendax isolating Jeremy from the rest of the cave and forcing him to dig into the stone for days at a time. Eventually, the party came along and assisted Jeremy in one final assassination attempt, which was interrupted by a mysterious stranger, ultimately leading to the party being thrown into the cave's dungeon. After escaping the jail cells, the party was able to confront Mendax, breaking down his illusions and resulting in a near-deadly combat. During this combat, Mendax was able to showcase his familiar, a thunderous Kirin that dealt the most damage to the party before its ultimate demise at the hands of Th'yndra and Kyra. Enraged and near broken by the loss of his familiar, Mendax went into a frenzied rage, nearly killing Celeborn in the process. The party was able to bring Mendax to the brink of death before he collapsed on the ground, mentally broken and emotionally defeated. Before the party could take any real action, Bran stepped in and congratulated the party on their job well done, then disappeared with Mendax in the blink of an eye. Mendax later reappeared one month after the Orcish Invasion of West Calenoria, just before the party entered Briar-Rose Port. After a brief altercation with Jeremy, he vanished just as quickly as he appeared. Mendax didn't appear again until the party climbed aboard Caleb Bellow's ship. Abilities and Powers Trivia * Mendax is Latin for "liar." ** Mendax is one of four Fae whose names are directly from Latin; the other three are Amica, Glaucia, and Dola. Category:Fae Category:Antagonists Category:Non-player characters